1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system using a Push To Talk (PTT) scheme. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for connecting call traffic based on the PTT communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Push To Talk (PTT) is referred to as “a basic call traffic scheme” used for a walkie-talkie or Handheld Transceiver (HT). The PTT scheme allows a user to communicate with her/his counterpart by properly operating PTT buttons disposed on, for example, a walkie-talkie. Specifically, in an operation for communication based on the PTT scheme, the user simply presses the PTT button when talking to her/his counterpart, and releases the pressed PTT button when listening to her/his counterpart's talking. Such a PTT scheme provides one-to-one or one-to-multi party communication through which the users can simply and rapidly communicate with each other.
In recent years, conventional mobile communication systems have provided so called internet phone service such as a Voice over IP (VoIP) scheme in which a specific Internet Protocol (IP) has been pre-assigned to each of the terminals of the system. Similar to the walkie-talkie or HT, such a VoIP scheme can also allow the mobile communication terminals to communicate with each other in the form of mobile communication PTT service which is capable of providing one-to-one or one-to-multi communication.
Such a mobile communication PTT service can provide voice/data services through which multiple users or groups can communicate simultaneously with each other. In order to start the mobile communication PTT service, the user presses a PTT button disposed properly in the mobile communication terminal capable of providing the PTT service so that the PTT mobile communication terminal may send a PTT service request to a mobile communication network related therewith. Then, the mobile communication network denies or accepts the requested service to, in case of the acceptance, assign the requested resources based on the determination criterions such as availability of resources, priority of the requesting user, etc. If the requested service has been accepted, the mobile communication network sets up connections from among all the active users belonging to a certain user group. Consequently, the called mobile communication terminal outputs an alarm sound and message displays for indicating the received PTT call request to the corresponding called user who, then, recognizes the PTT call request to start speaking or communication with the calling user. After setting up a voice traffic connection, the user who has requested a voice service can send the voice information to the corresponding user who then can listen to the voice just sent.
As mentioned above, in such a mobile communication PTT service, the called mobile communication terminal provides the alarm indication or sound and the alarm message displays for indicating the received PTT call request to the corresponding user. The alarm messages includes an ID or phone number of the calling user, etc. Therefore, the called user recognizes the identity of the calling user based on the displayed alarm messages to determine if she/he will accept the requested PTT call or not. In the conventional mobile PTT communication service system, the called user has to determine whether or not she/he accepts the requested PTT call of the calling user based on only the ID or phone number of the calling user included in the alarm message displayed on the called mobile communication terminal. Accordingly, it is difficult for the called user to determine whether to respond to the requested PTT call because of insufficient information provided by the conventional PTT communication service.